I Won't Forget You
by Angellufy
Summary: Angel is human. He and Buffy run away.


Yeah... I know... yet another IWRY rewritting!

Everything starts between Angel and Buffy moment downstairs (you know what I mean, right?) and Doyle's vision while in the bar with Cordelia.

As always… happiness on the way!

**Chapter 1**

Angel was looking at Buffy while she slept curled in his shoulder. He could not believe he was like this with her… she was there surrounding him, filling him, warming him. It was too true, too good… too…. every other word he could think off. He would make it work this time. They would have to find a way for it because he was not giving up on her again… ever.

He was hungry… again.

- No… no… it is not enough time!

Angel came running back to his bed as he heard her first scream. It was frightening. She was trashing in the bed and crying.

- I will never forget! I will never forget! I will never forget! I will never forget!

- Angel! Angel!

She woke up with a jolt in the bed searching for Angel.

- Here, Buffy! I'm here!

- Don't leave me! Don't go! Not again! Please!

- Shhhhh… I won't go anywhere, Buffy! I'm here! I'm here!

He started to kiss all of her face, murmuring soothing words and no sense to calm her down, while she cried. After the tears stopped he prodded her to talk to him.

- What was it, Buffy?

- I.. It was a nightmare… it had to be! I dreamed you went to fight the Mohra alone and you almost died, but I saved you. After that, you went to some strange people for them to change the day back and be a v-v-ampire again!

- Oh, Buffy! I wouldn't do that. I won't do that. It is just a nightmare.

- No! No! It was not a nightmare! It was real… it was real… I know what I saw. Angel… I don't want to lose you! Not again! Not after all this!

- Buffy. I won't go anywhere! Look me here… I'm here! Why would I throw away all we have… can have.

- Because… because… you and your nobility thing. You will want it because you think I can die if you stay as a human.

- Oh, Buffy!

He embraced her, while arranging them in the bed so she would be in his lap. He wanted her to be sure he was not going anywhere. But, he was worried… for them there was always a _catch_. Their happiness was never that long… and the time they spent away was a pain he could not handle anymore. She was in his life and he knew he did not have the strength to go on without her.

- Buffy.

- Angel.

They spook at same time.

- Go on, Angel.

- I have something to tell you… about our ring.

She moved around in his lap so she could face him.

- Yes.

- That day at the dock when I gave the ring to you, it was not only because I love you too much for my own sanity…

He was nervous as a teenager boy before ask the girl of his dream to the prom. No.. not the prom! Bad memories! Buffy had the right to know about it.

- That day we… well… I married you.

- Oh, Angel. I…

- I know. You didn't know it. It is an old tradition in my country, although it is has no value here. A Claddag ring is a wedding band giving during a wedding ceremony.

- Oh, god! Then, I'm your wife already!

- Yes.

- Angel… do you know you look wonderful when you get shy… god! I'm seeing you blush! It is wonderful.

- Buffy… would you go away with me?

- Go away as in leave Sunnydale… leave the country… maybe???

He looked up to her seeing she was not surprise with his question.

- Yes. I… I got scared after this dream of yours. I don't want to give up on us again.

- I don't either.

- Besides… I like to breathe.

He said with a laughing voice.

- Money is really not a problem. We could go to Europe and live there. I…

- I accept.

- Buffy… you have to think…

Buffy cupped his face in her hand and gave him a small gentle kiss.

- about… duty…

- Angel. I will go with you. That is settled. I don't care about the world if you are not in it with me… beside me.

- What about the hellmouth?

- I don't care, Angel! I'm sure the ones who control when a slayer is called won't leave it alone just because I run away. Angel… there is still Faith, maybe they will wipe her mind and make her right again… or call someone else. Remember. I died already… the line doesn't run through me anymore.

- What about you family, friends?

- I write to them, explain things properly… I don't care! I want to be with you… All I want is to be with you! I want happiness… I want the sun, children and a picket fence… with you! That's all! I don't want to die at twenty jumping out of a cliff or fighting some unknown goddess or god to save the world, or at Dracula's hand if he decide I am famous enough to show up. I don't want to see you enchanted with someone that is not me! I can't stay here or in Sunnydale, Angel. We will end up being dragged back to this life… and I know… I just know I will end up losing you again… loosing us.

- When did you get so wise?

- When you left me. I knew right there and then what I wanted… only you could not see it.

He gave his small half smile she so much loved.

- Now can we go?

- Huh! Buffy we can't leave like…

He was shut up by her kiss.

- No! We are going right now! Take a shirt and your car and we leave. I'll write a letter to your friend Doyle and Cordelia and for the others, but I won't wait the _catch_ to come and take everything away.

He was really convinced.

Somewhere in a bar in Los Angeles a half-demon was having a vision.

**Chapter 2**

The sun was up in Sussex in an unusually hot day. Twenty-seven years had passed since Angel and Buffy decided to leave their old life style behind. They left USA and came to leave in England. Since he knew some people, some of them he had saved before, he got new IDs and a new life for him and her. Angel decided to be a history teacher (well… he knew a lot after all), while Buffy had taken a liking for photography.

He came to the backyard of his house and sat down on a chair looking to nothing in particular, just enjoying the time he had to be alone before all the craziness started.

- Already brooding??

- Oh! Did I wake you up?

- No. Today we have a lot of things to do and I want to start early to help Bryan, but don't change the topic of discussion. Brooding?

- I'm not… really. I just… our Bryan will get married today and I can't believe this. I will be in the wedding of my first child, while I have other three. How could I ever picture this for myself when Whistler found my in New York? The wonderful life we had… have. Buffy… do you know that I love you?

Buffy sat down in his lap, while he put his arms around her waist.

- You better… I love you too.

- Do you sometimes wish you could still be there?

- No.

- Buffy.

- Angel. We have a wonderful life as you said. I don't regret anything. Besides, everything worked out, didn't? Faith was restored by the Powers and worked to close the Hellmouth for good. Xander and Willow are happily married to their significant others, with their families. Doyle and Cordy married. Giles is back here in England to take care of the new Council and help the new slayer and the potentials. I missed to have them around, I will say that, but you know… I'm happy they got on with their lives knowing that I was happy with you. I did not wanted to go back to that life again and it would have happen if I stayed in Sunnydale more than necessary. Besides, mom and I made peace and she came to live here with us. I just wish she could be here today. I hoped I'd wake up with you today, you know.

- Sorry. I had to come up. I love to see the sun, you know that. Today is special.

- Yes. It is. And it will be a little more than you think. Angel. I have something to tell you.

Unbeknownst to them, their four children were looking through the windows.

- Will they ever get over themselves? That is yuck! He is fifty two… well if you don't count *that time*.

Sarah poked Alyson's head. Alyson was too much spoiled, being the youngest of four children.

- I hope me and Josh will be like that in twenty something years. They are the cutest couple ever.

- Yeah. I can see you two like that. Bryan and Tess too. Yuck! How do you think he will react when mom tells him?

- SHE IS WHAT?!?!

- Well. We are about to find out!

**Chapter 3**

Angel barged into the house with Buffy behind him.

- Is it true what your mother tells me?

- Angel. Stop it! She is not a little girl anymore!

- Buffy. My daughters will always be little girls to me. I want Josh here… I will break his little neck for what he did!

- Mom!

- Angel! I must remind you that I was seventh when we…

- YES! BUT YOU DID NOT GOT… PREGNANT!

- Yeah… and that was because we use any protection!

Angel made a face to Buffy, who gave a small smile back. Both knew he could not give her children back there. Alyson, their seventeen years old, started to laugh.

- You… don't get any ideas!

- Dad!

- No 'Dad me' …

- Oh, please, father. Like I'd find some handsome vampire with a soul lying around.

Buffy and Sarah had to laugh. Alyson was the joke maker of the house.

- What is this commotion here?

- The commotion, Nick and Bryan, is that your sister is… pregnant.

- Nice! So, we will have a double party. Bryan and Tess will marry and we will celebrate a new member in this family.

- WHAT???!!!!

- Dad… come on! Don't be like this. Everyone in this house knows that Josh loves Sarah. He told me he is happy he is going to be a father. He wanted to be here to support Sarah and to break the news to you, but she decided to tell you before.

- So, everyone knew about it, huh?

- Angel, baby, Sarah is happy. Besides, you are going to be a really wonderful granddad. If I were you I would be a little more worried about something else, since you are gonna be a dad *again* in seven months, I do think you should worry more about… *me*.

- Buffy, don't push it! Sarah… WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Sarah, Alyson, Nick and Bryan were now gapping open mouthed to their mother, while Angel was at a loss for words.

- You are gonna be a father again. I mean… you should leave Sarah for Josh to care and…

Angel caught Buffy in his arms and kissed her full in the mouth.

- Hey! There are kids in this room.

- How? When?

- I don't think I have to tell you *how*, Angel. Besides, I'm still young at forty six and later pregnancies are not uncommon.

- She will date only at thirty!

- Angel!

- Hey… you two… there are kids still in the room.

Angel made a face to Bryan who just smiled back. Suddenly their children were clapping and hugging them because of the new baby.

- I better ask Tess if she is pregnant too?

Nick, Bryan's twin, clapped her father in the back.

- Nice work, Dad! Two little brats around… it will be fun.

- Dad, Josh will be here before the wedding to talk to you. Please, try to be civil. I'm almost twenty three and he really loves me. He want to do things properly… at least from here on.

Angel made a face to his daughter, but didn't say anything.

**Chapter 4**

- Dad, what if Tess decides she doesn't want me anymore?

Angel could not avoid a little smile. His son was a grown man and he was his own person. At twenty-four, he and Nick have their own job and their houses. Both were in long relationships. Tess and Carla were nice young ladies.

- Tess won't leave you, son. She loves you and she knows that some ladies out there in that church will love the chance to get to you.

Angel pulled his son into a hug and after it started to put his tie in place.

- Dad. You are great. You know that?

- That is what dad's for. Nick, why are you like this?

- It's nothing.

- It's something.

- It was Carla, Mr. Angel. He proposed to her and she said no.

- *Thank you*, Dean. That is why I *so* much like to confide in *my friends*.

- Oh, son. I'm sorry.

- Yeah. I know. Carla is… complicated.

- You have to give her time. She had a rough life with her parents. She grew up without what you, Bryan, Sarah and Alyson had. Love. We were there for you when you had your first fight, first fall of the bicycle, first kiss, first everything. She did not. She spent most of her time alone, looking from the window while people around her had a life. I know you make fun of our public displays of affection, but you were the most spoiled and loved kids in England. She wasn't and maybe she thinks that her parents treated her they way they did, and I will never understand why they did such things to a wonderful person like Carla, because she is really not worth of love, maybe she thinks she just doesn't deserve it. She is just afraid you are gonna hurt her.

- I wouldn't do it.

- I know and maybe rationally she knows too, but emotionally she is not safe. You are her first boyfriend. The first person who showed any interest into coming near her. Maybe she thinks your marriage can go in the same way her parents. She is just twenty.

- You felt like that, huh? When you first met mom? That is because you understand Carla so well.

- When I first notified myself that I was in love with her, I wanted to run from it. I mean… your mother was a slayer… she would not fall for me… me… a vampire with nothing to give.

- But she did.

- Yes. She did. She did again… and again… and again… until I gave up. You are here, aren't you? That is what you have to do. If you really like her, don't give up. She will see.

- Thanks Dad.

Buffy was in the door hearing what Angel was saying to their son. She was holding back her tears, but one just made its way in her face.

- Angel.

He looked to his wife in the door who mouthed I love you.

- Ok, boys. It is time to go.

Nick and their friends Dean and Thomas left the room, while Bryan went into a very strange shade of green.

- Dad, I don't think I can do it.

- Come on, son. You can. It's the woman you love out there.

Both man left the room.

**Epiloque**

- Can I have the pleasure of this dance?

Angel was a vision to Buffy. He was using a tuxedo and his hair was spiked as she so much loved. He had talked to Josh during the afternoon and the Irish man asked him his daughter. He and Josh spent part of the day with an eye on Buffy and Sarah every moves so they would not do something to endanger them and the babies.

- Yes, kind sr.

- You look beautiful.

- Thank you.

Buffy was really beautiful. She was using a simple blue dress with little straps in the shoulder. They started to dance slowly around the floor, surveying their family and friends. Tess and Bryan were dancing like there was nobody around. Tess was simply beautiful in her wedding gown and Bryan did not have eyes for anything else. Josh and Sarah were also dancing, as well as Nick and Carla. Buffy really hoped the later couple could work out their problems because Carla was really a good young woman to her son. Alyson was her little self. She was in a table with a bunch of friends talking about something animatedly.

- Nice family, huh?

- Yes. We really do have one.

- How are you feeling, granddad?

- You tell me, *grandmom*.

- Oh my… I'm going to be a grandmom… I can't deal with it. I'm not that old. Am I… Am I?

- No. Besides I'll love you even if you're covered with slime.

He gave a little laugh and kissed Buffy.

Love was in the air.


End file.
